Os Seus Desejos
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Ela lutava para realizar. Não recebia nada em troca, mas mesmo assim estava lá. ::Oneshot:: ::Sasuke x Karin:: ::RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO FEELINGS MUNDO DOS FICS:: ::Lealdade::


**OS SEUS DESEJOS**

Ela lutava para realizar. Não recebia nada em troca, mas mesmo assim estava lá. Onde quer que Sasuke fosse, Karin iria também. Por amor, por amá-lo. Para provar sua lealdade.

**Categoria: **Geral  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Karin  
**Avisos:** Resposta ao Desafio _Feelings _Mundo dos Fics – tema: _LEALDADE_  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, sabiam?  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Meu amor por você foi só reflexo__  
__Duma ternura imensa represada.__  
__De coração ingênuo e alma apaixonada,__  
__Fiz do meu próprio sonho um fantasma de amor._

_(Helena Kolody)_

* * *

Um suspiro. Ah, como queria que ele realmente precisasse dela. Dois suspiros. Como queria vê-lo sorrir... Sorrir para ela. Unicamente para ela. Três suspiros. Como queria jogar o medo para o alto e dizer para ele o quanto aquele **sentimento** era real.

Mas não podia. Tinha medo da sua reação, medo do que poderia lhe acontecer depois. Ela se desesperava ao pensar que ele poderia mandá-la embora, ordenar que desaparecesse da sua frente ou apenas lembrar que ela era mais uma. Apenas mais uma garota. Apenas mais um membro do Time Hebi... E que jamais passaria disso.

Sorriu tristemente, levantando a cabeça para observar o céu. Não havia estrelas naquela noite e a lua recusava-se a aparecer. Era uma noite fria como todas as outras.

Horas antes, Sasuke ordenara que descansassem um pouco e Karin prontamente candidatara-se para ficar acordada, cuidando do pequeno acampamento. Esperava que, com isso, Sasuke a olhasse com outros olhos. Ou ao menos se oferecesse para fazer a guarda em seu lugar. Mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros e virou as costas, indo dormir.

Desviando o olhar do céu negro, Karin passou a observar seu **líder**, que descansava tranqüilamente debaixo de uma árvore. Sorriu internamente diante da imagem calma de Sasuke. Ela realmente o amava. Sabia que ele ainda não confiava inteiramente nela, mas não se importava com isso. Estava ali, estava com ele... Estariam juntos por muito tempo. Ela teria sua chance de provar o quanto era leal.

Levantou-se silenciosamente, caminhando com passos controlados até o moreno, tomando todos os cuidados para não fazer barulho. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tirando delicadamente uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre os olhos de Sasuke.

- Sei que sente falta da sua **antiga** vida, Sasuke-kun. – Sussurrou, delicadamente. – Mas saiba que não está sozinho aqui. Eu estou ao seu lado. Sempre vou estar. Tudo o que você quiser ou precisar, eu te ajudarei a realizar, a conseguir... A alcançar.

Ela parou de falar, observando carinhosamente o rapaz adormecido. Os fios do cabelo negro escorregando entre seus dedos enquanto Karin se divertia brincando com eles.

- Eu sou capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos para ver seus **desejos** se tornarem reais, Sasuke-kun. – Recomeçou, enquanto continuava a brincar com os fios rebeldes do cabelo negro. – Não importa o quão impossível eles sejam, eu vou lutar por eles ao seu lado, tenha certeza disso. E eu vou sempre te acompanhar, sempre te ajudar... Jamais vou te trair, tudo bem? – Ela sorriu, imaginando que Sasuke podia ver aquele sorriso. – Por isso... Deixe seu passado para trás. Você tem uma nova vida, agora. – Finalizou, sem parar de sorrir.

Contrariando os limites que lhe eram impostos, Karin passou mais um bom tempo ao lado de Sasuke, brincando com seus cabelos e lhe fazendo companhia, até que o sono inevitavelmente lhe alcançasse. Pudera... Estava há dias sem dormir!

Com medo de acabar dormindo ali mesmo, ela rapidamente se levantou e voltou para seu lugar, no qual estava montando guarda quando Sasuke e os outros foram se deitar. Não demorou muito para acabar adormecendo. Estava realmente cansada.

Debaixo de uma das árvores, os olhos de Sasuke abriram-se pouco depois de Karin fechar os seus. Ele havia acordado ao ouvir os passos dela se aproximando, mas como não percebeu nenhum perigo, fingiu que estava dormindo.

Havia escutado todas as palavras da ruiva e, por mais que não desejasse, conseguira captar as emoções e os sentimentos em sua voz. Seus olhos fixaram-se na imagem da garota adormecida, reparando quando ela se encolheu, tremendo diante do vento gelado que soprou.

Contrariado, Sasuke acabou levantando-se e caminhando até a ruiva, cobrindo-a com a própria camisa. Ele não sentiria frio. E se sentisse não se importaria muito com isso.

Assim como Karin havia feito, Sasuke observou por alguns minutos a figura pálida da garota, as palavras dela ecoando em sua mente. Cada palavra, cada sílaba... Todas dançando em sua cabeça. No fim, ele acabou suspirando inconformado. Estava amolecendo.

Com cuidado ele se curvou lentamente, até ficar na altura do rosto da garota. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou, na voz mais baixa que conseguiu:

- Você também não está sozinha.

Depois se afastou, deixando a garota descansar em paz.

Na manhã seguinte, Karin acordaria assustada, pensando no sonho que tivera. Sonho onde Sasuke lhe dizia que ela também não estava sozinha, finalmente reconhecendo sua lealdade e seu amor. Ao abrir os olhos, encontraria a camisa de Sasuke sobre si, protegendo-a do frio. Confusa ela olharia para Sasuke, procurando por explicações, e receberia um sorriso mínimo como resposta.

Daí a felicidade a dominaria e ela perceberia que sua **espera** por Sasuke não havia sido em vão.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 04/03/2008  
Finalizada: 05/03/2008_

**N/A:**

Resposta ao Desafio _Feelings _Mundo dos Fics.

Meu tema era _LEALDADE_, a fanfic precisava ter mais de 750 palavras (778! Hohoh!) e precisava conter as palavras: _DESEJOS, LÍDER, SENTIMENTO, ESPERA _e_ANTIGA_.

Escolhi Sasuke/Karin porque faz teeeempo que eu queria fazer uma fic com eles. xD  
E só um desafio para fazer eu agilizar as coisas. LOL  
Enfim... Foi meu primeiro desafio. _(chora de emoção)_  
Espero que esteja bom e que tenha agradado os leitores. \ºoº/

Acho que o amor que a Karin sente pelo Sasuke faz com que ela se torne leal a ele. .. E foi isso que tentei mostrar na fic. xD  
Tomara que eu tenha conseguido mostrar isso. o.o''

Enfim... Só isso, por hoje. xD

Beijinhos, beijinhos... Bai bai. :3

Reviews?


End file.
